


Desire for sisterhood

by crackpairingfan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Big Sisters, Cousins, Desire, Gen, Little Sisters, Post-Canon, Sisterhood, United States, What-If, Wish, divorced Henry Mills & Ella, play together, re-married Henry Mills, rope
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingfan/pseuds/crackpairingfan
Summary: Undici anni dopo la fondazione dei Reami Uniti, gli occhi di Hope Jones ci mostrano come stanno vivendo i personaggi che conosciamo e amiamo.«Mamma ha detto che la cosa più bella è giocarci in tre: due fanno girare la corda e una salta. Ha detto che lei, zia Ella e zia Ana ci giocavano spesso quando erano piccole» spiegò velocissimamente Audrey
Relationships: Henry Mills/Drizella Tremaine | Ivy Belfrey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Desire for sisterhood

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi tornata anche oggi, un po' in ritardo, col prompt Corda, per la sesta giornata del Writober. Questa storia è ambientata 11 anni dopo la fine della settima stagione.  
> In una tranquilla giornata estiva, le parole di Hope Jones ci raccontano cos'è successo in questi undici anni.  
> Spero che vi piaccia.
> 
> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: Corda, ma va bene anche per 1k  
> » N° parole: 1044

«Daaaiiii, Hopeeeeeee, vieni a giocare con noi, daaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii» esclamarono Victoria e Audrey, sette e cinque anni, saltellando intorno alla zia e attaccandosi ognuna ad una sua mano, nel tentativo di trascinarla con loro. La figlia di Emma Swan e Killian Jones, dal canto suo, non riusciva a smettere di ridere e lasciava che quelle due monelle facessero ciò che volevano: come tutti, del resto, non era mai in grado di rifiutare loro niente, anche se a volte significava prestarsi a giochi per cui le sue amiche l’avrebbero presa in giro fino alla morte. Ma voleva loro talmente bene! Per cinque anni era stata l’unica bambina dei Reami Uniti e, se da una parte questo significava che tutte le attenzioni erano per lei e che era viziata, coccolata e aveva un sacco di gente al suo servizio… dall’altra era anche sinonimo di solitudine. Oh, era sempre stata socievole e aveva un sacco di amiche… ma per tanto tempo aveva desiderato anche una sorella della sua età. O un fratello. Ma sua madre diceva di essere troppo vecchia per avere un altro bambino e che avrebbe potuto fare amicizia con Cole, il figlio di Ashley che era suo coetaneo o gli altri figli dei suoi amici. E non era sbagliato, ma… non era abbastanza, ecco. Poi, un giorno (circa una settimana dopo una fantastica giornata al mare tutti insieme a cui Ella non aveva voluto prendere parte) Henry ed Ella avevano annunciato a tutti l’intenzione di divorziare e sinceramente tutti loro, Lucy in primis, avevano tirato un sospiro di sollievo: era da troppo tempo che passavano il tempo a litigare o a ignorarsi e quella situazione era diventata solo una sofferenza per chiunque la vivesse, dall’interno o dall’esterno.  
E poi non aveva capito bene com’erano andate le cose, ma… l’anno dopo Henry si era risposato con Drizella Tremaine e quello successivo era nata Victoria Belle Mills, chiamata così in onore della madre di Drizella e della nonna di Henry, entrambe morte prima che anche la stessa Hope venisse al mondo. E Hope aveva fatto i salti di gioia: finalmente avrebbe avuto qualcuno con cui giocare, anche se avrebbe dovuto ovviamente aspettare che fosse abbastanza grande. E poi, quando due anni dopo, era nata anche Audrey aveva praticamente cominciato a girare con un sorriso enorme perennemente stampato sul viso. E non importava che avrebbe dovuto aspettare altri tre anni, ne aveva aspettati così tanti che altri tre non erano niente… e nel frattempo, facendo attenzione, poteva trattare le due bambine come una versione più grande delle sue bambole.  
Così aveva fatto, in effetti, e soprattutto con la piccola Audrey si era divertita a fare piccole commissioni e a dare un piccolo aiuto quando glielo consentivano. E ora che erano entrambe più grandicelle, avevano imparato a parlare, a stare in piedi da sole (quante volte le avevano detto di fare attenzione alle loro testoline perché erano delicatissime, più del cristallo e il minimo errore poteva avere conseguenze gravissime? Ne aveva perso il conto) e ad essere autonome almeno per le cose più importanti, finalmente poteva rilassarsi e lasciarsi andare con loro, anche se cinque e sette anni di differenza erano tanti e non erano come le sue amiche poteva sempre contare su di loro quando aveva bisogno di staccare o di un po’ di spensieratezza.  
«D’accordo, d’accordo: che volete fare, oggi? Giochiamo a nascondino?». Di solito era il loro gioco preferito, si divertivano a farla contare e a nascondersi nei posti più assurdi. E poi avevano entrambe la magia accidenti a loro, e riuscivano ad essere silenziose come gattini quando volevano. Regina e Anastasia, la loro zia, erano state insegnanti fin troppo brave per i suoi gusti.  
«No. Guarda! Mamma e papà ci hanno regalato questa!» esclamò Victoria, porgendo alla zia una corda di quella fatte apposta per saltare.  
«Mamma ha detto che la cosa più bella è giocarci in tre: due fanno girare la corda e una salta. Ha detto che lei, zia Ella e zia Ana ci giocavano spesso quando erano piccole» spiegò velocissimamente Audrey: quella bambina era una gran chiacchierona e amava sentire la propria voce. Se non l’avessero corretta in tempo sarebbe diventata incredibilmente egocentrica, ma non era ancora il momento di pensarci.  
«Beh, allora che aspettiamo? Proviamo, dai! Io giro con una di voi e l’altra salta, poi vi date il cambio. Andiamo?» propose sorridendo e iniziando a correre verso un angolo libero del parco, le bambine dietro di lei che ridevano spensierate.  
Detto fatto: Hope e Victoria afferrarono due capi della corda e Audrey si posizionò nel mezzo, provando a fare un primo salto, poi un secondo e poi… incrociando i piedi con la corda e inciampando, finendo con le ginocchia a terra.  
«Aud, ti sei fatta male?» scattò Hope mollando la corda e avvicinandosi alla bambina. Ma quest’ultima scosse la testa e si rialzò, come se non fosse successo niente.  
«Non fa male, continuiamo? Dai, per favore, non fa male, davvero!» implorò, mostrando due occhi da cucciolo che avevano sempre il potere di farle ottenere quello che voleva. L’unica che non ne era incantata era sua sorella che, anche in quel momento, sbuffò, facendole il verso sottovoce.  
Hope, come da copione, cedette: «D’accordo, ma se ti fa male me lo dici che ti riporto subito a casa, intesi? E ora, attenzione, ripartiamo. Pronte? Via!» Fecero fare alla corda altri dieci giri circa, finché Audrey si lamentò di essere stanca e si diede il cambio con Victoria che, memore dell’esperienza della sorella, fece attenzione a mettere sempre bene i piedi per non inciampare sulla corda. Ormai avevano preso il ritmo e le successive due ore trascorsero a giocare con la corda, usandola per esercizi sempre più strani e, ad un certo punto, anche per giocare agli indiani, loro due contro Hope che si trovò legata ad un albero grazie alla corda e ai poteri di Victoria. Per la ragazzina non ci fu verso di liberarsi finché le due bambine non decisero che ne avevano abbastanza e la lasciarono andare, accettando di tornare verso casa. Quella sera, sdraiata a letto, nella sua stanza, Hope Jone s si rese definitivamente conto che non aveva bisogno di una sorella: ne aveva già due che amava incondizionatamente e non le avrebbe cambiate con nessun altro al mondo.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta, mi raccomando, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate. Preciso che il personaggio di Cole Herman non è di mia proprietà ma nasce dalla penna di niny95


End file.
